


the seas between us

by Marenke



Series: the quaren-fics [104]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: At night, long after everyone is supposed to be in their rooms, Trey sneaks into Riddle’s room.
Relationships: Trey Clover/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: the quaren-fics [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	the seas between us

**Author's Note:**

> to azzie my dearest baby sibwing

At night, long after everyone is supposed to be in their rooms, Trey sneaks into Riddle’s room with a mug full of coffee, drinking slowly from it to keep himself awake. It’s his duty to guard, something hard-coded into his bones, so there he is, awake for no reason he can logically discern. 

So he sneaks into Riddle’s room, because he knows the boy. He opens the door, closes it gently - and sees Riddle asleep at his desk, among piles of regulations he still feels like he has to know down to the last comma. Trey knows it’s because of his mother: her screams were known through the hometown, used to make badly behaved children fall in line. He, for one, had always wondered why that woman screamed, until he met Riddle, everything clicked, and Trey found himself fiercely protective.

Trey knew that he could not convince Riddle to stop what his mother had beat into him, so he figured he could ease the burden: if he could at least know half the rules, Riddle would be free, right? So that’s what he did, a strange form of silent love Trey couldn’t explain.

That’s alright, though; he didn’t need to explain it. He grabbed one of Riddle’s blankets, soft fleece in red, and covered the boy, moving the precarious piles away to where Trey knew Riddle had taken them from.

Of course he knew his organization system, the way he tucked loose sheets of paper amongst pages he hadn’t fully decorated yet, the strict way the liked the order of his room. He wanted to be helpful, wanted to be needed even if in silence.

But how could he voice these words, these feelings he barely could name? Trey couldn’t, and that’s why he was sneaking into Riddle’s room.

It’s fine, really. 

“Trey?” Mumbled Riddle, rising his head from the table, scratching away the sleep in his eyes. “What are you doing?”

“Cleaning?” He suggested, with a nervous smile, and Riddle stared at him for what felt like a century and a half.

“Okay. I’m going to bed.” A pause as Riddle touched the fleece blanket, and schooled his expression into a not-smile. A beat. “Thanks.”

“My pleasure.” Trey chirped, and when Riddle passed by him, he held his hand just a bit, just for long enough for it to sear in his memory. Maybe, just maybe… 

But no, right? Riddle wouldn’t break the rules for Trey.


End file.
